


Something New, Something Blue

by DirtyBrian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Dildos, F/M, I want to count this as, Pegging, Yes that's plural., however, it's a dildo and not a strap on, so the choice is yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyBrian/pseuds/DirtyBrian
Summary: When the Doctor suggested that they should try something new, Rose never thought that this would be the result.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perfectlyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/gifts).



When the Doctor had come up to her a few days ago and said “let’s try something new,” Rose had no idea what she was in for. She’d never have imagined that she’d be kneeling on the bed, the Doctor spread-eagle before her, wrists and ankles bound and his mouth hanging agape as Rose eased a slim, blue dildo into him.

 

“Ohhh, Rose,” he groaned, arching his hips up as far as he was capable. “Oh, that feels…” he trailed off  into gibberish as the ribbed latex rubbed against his prostate. His hands were clenched into fists, fingernails dug deeply into his palms, and there was a sheen of sweat on his brow. Rose rubbed her thighs together, smirking at the wetness she felt there. The Doctor wasn’t the only one enjoying this.

 

“Do you like that, Doctor?” she crooned, thrusting the dildo lightly. He let out a guttural moan and his eyes fluttered shut.

 

“What do you think?” he ground out, shifting his hips. “Gods, Rose, that feels amazing.”

 

She smirked and quickened her pace, fucking him with a steady rhythm. His cock bobbed against his stomach and he whimpered, desperate for contact but overwhelmed with sensation. It was a beautiful sight to see. “I wonder if I can make you come without touching you? ” she wondered aloud, licking her lips at the drop of moisture that formed at his tip.

 

“Fuck, Rose, please,” he groaned, tugging at the bonds fruitlessly. She chuckled and picked up her pace, ensuring that the dildo brushed against his prostate every few thrusts. He shut his eyes tight against the assault on his senses, and tried not to lose himself too quickly.

 

A soft noise and a quiet moan drew his attention back to Rose, and what he saw almost made him explode.

 

She was still slowly fucking him with his dildo, but she’d shifted her free hand between her legs, and was easing a (much larger, but similarly blue) toy inside herself. He whimpered piteously, and her eyes fluttered open. She worked the toy further, and he could see it glistening with her juices. 

 

“Doesn’t feel as good as you,” she murmured, rolling her hips against the toy. He had to marvel at her talent, she hadn’t broken the rhythm of the hand that was fucking him, and he could feel his orgasm fast approaching.

 

“You could always use me as a replacement,” he suggested hopefully, desperate for her to touch his cock. 

 

“But where would be the fun in that?” she asked, eyes innocent and wide. He whined again, jutting out his bottom lip, silently begging her to get rid of her dildo and ride him until he came hard inside her. But she had other ideas.

 

“I’m having such fun fucking you, Doctor,” she cooed, twisting the smooth latex inside of him. His groan was embarrassingly loud, and he saw stars for a moment before his attention was brought back to Rose. She was grinning at him, tongue at the corner of her mouth in the way that drove him mad. “I think you’ve been quite good though.” She leaned forward and, quite without warning, licking him from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the bead of moisture that had collected. 

 

“Fuck! Oh, fuck, Rose, please!” He was babbling, and he couldn’t bring himself to care. The dildo was working him harder now, he knew she was having far too much fun, and her mouth on his cock had always been her undoing. The pressure was building in his abdomen, and he knew that regardless of her actions, he wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

“Please what, Doctor?” Her voice was honey-sweet, and she was pumping both dildos with the same rhythm, her eyes slightly glazed over in pleasure.

 

“Let me come, Rose. Please, I need to feel your mouth on me,” he begged, eyes wide and imploring. “Please, love, don’t leave me hanging.”

 

Thankfully, Rose seemed to have had enough with the teasing. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she leaned forward once more, sealing her lips around him. The hand between her legs moved to his hip, holding him down as she sucked him off with vigor. Her fingertips were wet with her juices, and he was transfixed by the small, glistening marks she left on his skin.

 

He managed to keep his composure until the dildo started moving within him once more, fucking him in time with Rose’s mouth and sending shocks through his entire body. Her mouth worked him expertly, a delicious suction that sent his head spinning.

 

“Fuck, Rose...yes, love,” he panted, lost to the pleasure swirling through him. She hummed around him, a pleased sound that tipped him over the edge with a yell, jerking against his bonds. She worked him through his orgasm, tongue swirling along his length and gradually slowing the movement of the dildo within him. 

 

It wasn’t until the final shocks of his climax burst through him that she straightened, straddling his hips and her hand returning to her center. He was immediately alert again as he caught sight of the blue peeking from between her legs. The flared base of the dildo kept it in place when she focused her attention on the Doctor’s pleasure, but now she was moving it in and out at a steady pace, fucking herself on it and emitting the most obscene, breathy moans.

 

“Ohh, Doctor,” she moaned, head thrown back and free hand at her breasts, toying with her nipples. He licked his lips and tugged at his restraints once more, growling when they didn’t come free. She looked down at him, hips undulating against her hand and the dildo. Her juices coated her fingers. “I’m so close, Doctor,” she whimpered.

 

“Come for me, Rose,” he said, voice pitched low. She picked up her pace, the soft sounds of the toy moving within her mingling with her harsh breathing. Fingers moved down to her clit, flicking the taut bud in pace with her movements, and a broken cry escaped her lips.

 

He’d never really been in this position- completely powerless and mostly lucid- when she came before. She was exquisite. Her head was thrown back, chest heaving as she came. Red lips were parted and she whimpered his name as the waves of her climax broke through her. Her thighs trembled and her hands fell limply to her sides, and she crumbled down on the bed next to him. 

 

“Fuck,” she gasped, before heaving herself up to set him free. Her dildo was tossed carelessly on the nightstand, and after a moment (and a rather unmanly squeak) his joined the pile. Rose looked at the two toys for a moment and chuckled.

 

“We’ve got quite the collection going on, don’t we?” She hummed in appreciation as the Doctor used a few tissues to clean them both up, before curling up on her side of the bed. He grinned down at her before leaning forward to capture her lips in a kiss.

 

“We certainly do,” he murmured, breaking the kiss and pulling her close to his chest. They sat in silence for a moment, coming off the high of their evening shenanigans.

 

“My turn next time, yeah?” Her lips were pressed against the column of his throat, and he suppressed a shiver. Images flashed through his mind’s eye- Rose, bound and blindfolded, crying out as he pressed his mouth to her core. Fighting against the restraints as he took her from behind. Toes curling in pleasure as he fucked her with  _ both  _ of her dildos.

 

Next time might be sooner than they thought.

  
  



End file.
